Unwelcome Announcement
by Cool Pen Names Are Tricky
Summary: An announcement in the Daily Prophet causes major angstiness for Harry. Can Draco make it right? Will Harry let him? Angst sort of followed by huge amounts of fluff. ONESHOT Slash H/D implied DM/PP Rated for smut


**A/N: Er...the title's not really much indication of the story but hey! Gave it a go! **

**Disclaimer: I (most unfortunately) do not own Harry, Draco or anything created by the lovely J.K.R. If I did, you'd know. The future generations would not exist due to major GAYNESS between everyone!**

**Warnings: If you didn't pick it up, this is SLASH. Guys. Okays? Yes, there is a sex scene (albeit a short one) so if you don't like, don't read. All done? Okay, on with the show!**

Harry heard muttering as people ate breakfast and flicked through the Daily Prophet, distantly wondering if there was anything interesting happening.

"Like that was a surprise. Why even bother announcing it?" Ron was grumbling as he read the paper over Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, it isn't entirely expected Ron, they've only been seen together so much quite recently..."

Harry was suddenly curious, "What are you two on about?" Hermione pushed the Prophet in front of him. "Malfoy and Parkinson are engaged." said Ron, almost offhand. Harry froze. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had to check, to make sure. Harry looked down at the elegantly written announcement, ' I, Lucius Malfoy, am deeply honoured to to announce the betrothal of my son, Draco Malfoy to Miss Pansy Parkinson...'

Harry couldn't read any further, the words blurred together as tears started to form in his eyes. He was angry, furious, upset, but most of all hurt. He felt betrayed. Harry fled the Great Hall and ran, up stairs, through corridors, seemingly randomly, until he reached the room he was searching for. It was nothing but a deserted classroom, but to Harry it was the most important deserted classroom in the entire world. 'Not that it meant anything to him. Is that why I've hardly seen him for months? Because he was with _her_?' A wave of raw emotion flooded through Harry's body, the overwhelming pain causing him to scream and sink to the floor.

Draco was on his way to breakfast when he heard a cry of pure despair. Though he'd never heard such a heart-wrenching sound, he knew instinctively who it was and immediately knew where they were. Draco raced up the main staircase as students started to emerge from the Great Hall, curious as to the scream. Draco tore through the corridors as the screaming resumed, if possible, more sorrowful than before. As he drew closer, the cries started to take on words - 'Why?' 'I thought-' 'I believed-' 'NO!'

Skidding to a halt at the door, Draco stopped to catch his breath outside the classroom, before pushing the door open slowly. Even though he knew who was inside, Draco was still shocked to see Harry on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He rushed over, dropping to his kness and reaching out to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Harry struck the hand away, his eyes hardening. "Don't touch me. Don't you think you've done enough? Or maybe you thought ripping my heart out wasn't sufficient? Maybe you thought you'd throw it back IN MY FUCKING FACE!"

Draco was bewildered. What had happened to Harry? "Harry, I don't understand. What's happened?" Draco asked cautiously. "WHAT HAPPENED? I'll tell you what bloody happened. You and Parkinson. I should've known when I saw you less, when you started to spend more time with her. I should've realised but I didn't..." Harry's angry tone started to fade "I believed you when you said there was nothing between you, I thought you wouldn't lie to me, I believed you when you told me you loved me!" Tears fell afresh as Draco realised what was going on.

"I - I - Harry, you know I don't love her, I should've noticed what he was - this is all my father's work, Harry please believe me. They see that I'm friends with her and think we should therefore be married. I didn't even know they - how did you -" Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "It was in the paper Draco. An official announcement! Do you know how I felt? Three years and I have to see - that - in the bloody paper!"

Draco pulled Harry into his arms and this time he didn't protest."Swear to me you didn't know, Dray. Swear to me you didn't agree to marry her." Draco brushed the hair from Harry's face, "I swear. I could never do that to you. It's always been you, Harry. Always will be. I love you." He pressed his lips to Harry's softly. Harry collapsed into Draco's hold, sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm - sorry - I'm getting - so - so - worked up...It's just you've been distant for a while now, and she's always hanging off of you, and then when I - when I saw the announcement, I thought you - you didn't love me anymore. I'm sorry Dray, so sorry I -"

Draco held Harry tighter, rubbing soothing circles into his back "Shh, calm down Harry. You've nothing to be sorry for, darling. It doesn't matter. You know what?" Harry looked up questioningly, "This announcement could be used to our advantage..." Draco mused "What?!" Harry burst out, "Listen, okay? Hear me out. We still need to keep our relationship a secret, both from my parents and your friends, and it's getting harder to convince them you're not still involved with me. They'll think nothing of it if I'm 'engaged' to Pans."

Harry started to smile slightly. "I guess Hermione is starting to suspect more. She's even waiting up for me some nights...when she's not fucking around with Ginny, that is." Draco acquired a thoughtful expression at the words. "What?" asked Harry slowly.

"Well, this might actually be good for Pans too... you reminded me with Granger and Weaslette. She could do with the cover too, I know she doesn't want the world to know about Millie..." Harrys jaw dropped. "Pansy.. and Millicent?" Draco laughed at the surprise in his voice. "Yeah. See, it's not so bad."

Harrys nervous smile returned and he pulled Draco to him for another kiss. Both felt the reassurance and understanding that passed through the tender kiss and relaxed into it. Harry moaned quietly as Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. When they broke apart minutes later, Harry was calm and grinning. "If you'd told me Pansy was a lez, I wouldn't have been so worried!" he laughed as he stood up. "Dray?"

"Yeah?" the blond answered as he also got to his feet. "How did you find me? How did you know I was here?" Draco hesitated, "Well, pretty much the whole school heard you screaming..." Harry paled, "But, I knew where you were," Draco continued, "because this is where you always come when you're upset with me - the classroom where we first kissed." Harry's face lit up. "You remember?" Draco smiled back, "Of course. In fact I've just had a wonderful idea. Let's add a new memory to this room. It involves you, me, that desk over there and some pretty hefty silencing spells." Harry grinned, "I'm in."

"Literally."

Hermione looked troubled as she walked to Charms, their first class of the day. She was worried about Harry, no-one else saw his face when she showed him the paper or even noticed him run from the hall less than a minute before the despaired screaming rang out from above. After Dumbledore settled the whispering, Hermione went to look for her best friend, in Gryffindor Tower, the Room of Requirement, anywhere she could think that he might go, but to no avail. She couldn't look on the Marauders Map because Harry himself had it.

It concerned her how distraught he was after seeing the announcement about Malfoy and that Parkinson bitch. First he disappears most evenings (though she thought that had been happening less) and now this. Why did it affect him like that? There was that time in 6th year when they found out Harry had been having sex with Malfoy, but that was nearly a year ago...unless, damn it! Harry was in love with him! Poor Harry! Falling in love with an evil bastard like Malfoy, no wonder he was so secretive and quieter than he used to be.

She met Ron outside the classroom. "Hey Mione, where were you? And where's Harry? I thought he was with you..." Hermione shook her head and smiled. It wouldn't do for Ron to worry about Harry at the moment, not while there was nothing they could do. "Harry's not feeling so good. He's in bed. I just went to check on him." Ron shrugged "Ok." Hermione sighed inwardl, this 'engagement' was definitely not good for Harry's mental health, but on the plus side, now she was sure he was still fucking Malfoy...

Ohh...Harry!" Draco writhed as Harry thrust into him swiftly, "Oh, fuck! Yes, take me, Harry!" Harry groaned as Draco wrapped his legs around his waist, driving Harry deeper into the bliss, "Ah, Draco...so tight..." He sped up, pushing Draco harder against the desk they lay on, leaning down to kiss the blond hungrily. Tongues clashed as Harry reached for Draco's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Harry shifted, Draco screamed in pleasure as Harry hit his prostate, coming in moments, shortly followed by the raven, groaning as Draco's arse clenched around him, milking him of everything. Sweaty, and panting they collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Harry, I love you. More than - anything." Draco whispered softly. Harry kissed him tenderly "I love you too, Draco."

They both burst out laughing. "We're such saps aren't we?" "Yep!" Draco giggled. "Now thwn, maybe we should think about possibly attending class at some point this morning. It's ...halfway through second period." Harry grinned "What, already? Time sure does fly!"

After several cleaning spells, both were ready to head to their respective classes, "At least it's not a shared class. That might give a few subtle hints!" They both started laughing again. Many kisses, and promises for a repeat performance, later, they went their separate ways, Draco out to the Greenhouses and Harry up to the North Tower.

Harry climbed up the ladder, walked across the room and sat down without Trelawney even noticing. vRon smiled " Hey, Mione said you weren't feeling so good." Harry remembered why he and Draco were in the classroom. "No. No I wasn't feeling good at all." Ron shrugged "I take it you're better now" Harry grinned widely, "Yeah. Much better."

**A/N: So? I'm not really sure what I think about this, so input would be lovely. I actually wrote it in Math class so...yeah. Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
